


Just a Coffee

by R_Blackbird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Blackbird/pseuds/R_Blackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean owns a coffee shop with his brother, Sam. It's a pretty boring life until a couple of customers and a new employee walk in and flip his life around in ways he'd never imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean, I swear, I can never leave the counter because of this. We’re gonna need to hire an extra employee to keep an eye on you."

Dean jumped and finished stuffing the muffin in his mouth, turning to the source of the chiding voice. Sam stood in the doorway wearing the bitchface he always had when he caught his brother eating the food that was supposed to be sold to other people. “Jush shamplin it, Shammy," Dean grinned through a mouthful of baked blueberry deliciousness. 

Sam wrinkled his nose. “Dude, gross. Now get out of here, rush hour’s starting any minute now. And please, for the love of God, swallow before you greet a customer."

Rolling his eyes, Dean trudged back to his side of the counter and began idly reorganizing the various coffee syrups. True, this was never the life he envisioned himself in, but he loved it. It was a mostly steady job, he got to be with his brother, and he got free sweets pretty much whenever he wanted (or whenever Sam wasn’t looking). What wasn’t to love?

The bells on the door rang, prompting Dean to face the counter. The sight that greeted him nearly made him drop the bag of grounds. It was a guy, an undeniably gorgeous one clad in a trenchcoat and a suit. Recovering quickly, Dean gave him the cheekiest grin he had. "Hey, what can I get ya?" 

The customer looked up briefly from his bag at the menu. “Just coffee, two sugars please," he told Dean reflexively. 

Dean frowned. The dude hadn’t even looked at him. He swallowed and tried again. “Are you sure you don’t want anything else? My brother over there just made some killer blueberry scones this morning."

The customer put the folder back and continued to avoid his gaze. Strike two. “No, that’s fine, I don’t think I have change to spare."

One more try, Dean thought. “Oh, c’mon. It’s on the house."

The other man looked up sharply, the full force of his blue eyes hitting Dean acutely. The man’s lips hinted at a smile. “That’s kind of you, but I can’t accept such a gift."

"No, I insist. These are a bit of an experiment for him, and we need a second opinion." Dean grinned and then leaned behind the counter. “Sammy! We got an order for a blueberry scone!"

Sam popped his head out from the kitchen. At the sight of the customer, he slid a knowing look towards Dean, who stuck his tongue out in return. 

Dean grabbed a cup and a sharpie. “What’s the name?" he asked the customer.

"Castiel," he replied, pulling out his wallet.

Dean quirked an eyebrow. “Well that’s a name you won’t find in most souvenir shops," he chuckled as he brought the cup to the coffee making counter. 

Dean hoped he wasn't imagining the slight smile in Castiel's voice. “Religious family," he explained. “It’s a bit odd, but there are worse. I’m just grateful I didn’t get stuck with Ichabod."

His eyes widened as he turned back to Castiel. “God, did they actually name a kid that?"

"Oh, no," he assured him. “At least not yet. Although I’m pretty sure they’re done raising children, so it’s fairly certain no one will have that name, unless there’s more parents as sacre-religious as mine were."

Dean huffed a laugh when suddenly he heard coughing next to him. He turned to find Sam holding out a bag, a bitchface coming over his features. “Dean, I think your coffee’s done."

Dean scowled at Sam and turned back to the coffee maker, where Castiel’s coffee was threatening to spill. Swearing, he turned off the machine and handed it to him. “Sorry about the mess," he said. “Hope it doesn’t spill on your nice trenchcoat there."

"Oh, this has seen a lot worse than a bit of coffee," Castiel smiled. “It’ll be fine. Have a nice day."

"Oh, I will," Dean promised, a grin still plastered to his face long after Castiel had left.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam heard Dean laughing loudly and rolled his eyes as he set down the pan of croissants he had just taken out of the oven. Just as he expected, Castiel was back and Dean was staring at him the way he looked at pie. Surprisingly, there was another man next to Castiel, the look on his face clearly expressing annoyance for being third wheeled. He leaned across the counter to try to cheer up the sulking blond. "They're a bit ridiculous, aren't they?" Sam muttered under his breath discreetly.

The blond barked a laugh. "Tell me about it. I mean, this is the guy Castiel's gone on about for days and days on end? No offense to your brother, of course," he said in a way that made Sam think maybe there was a bit of offense intended. "I mean, why would he bother when a nice hunk like you is less than ten feet away?"

Sam blushed profusely and jumped a bit, which left the blond laughing. "The name's Gabriel," he announced, sticking out his hand.

"Sam," he responded a little squeakily, face still too warm for comfort. He knew Gabriel could see it too, by the way he kept smirking at him. 

"Okay, I know Cas'll give me hell for this, but I am just dying for a sugar rush. Got anything in the way of sweets? I hear you're the one that makes 'em here," Gabriel asks, a glint to his eye that reminded Sam of a five year old asking his dad for candy when his mom said no.

"As long as there's no jokes about me and being in the sweets or whatever," Sam shot back a bit cautiously.

He was rewarded when Gabriel laughed again. "Damn, you're good, kiddo," he said. "It's like you've known me for years."

"Nah, you're just easy to read," Sam shrugged, settling into a real smile. "It looks like innuendo is basically your middle name."

Gabriel nods. "Well, you're not wrong," he admitted with a chuckle. "Now seriously, could you give your brother a good kick in the ass to get my coffee going? I'm fine now, but I'll drop in about twenty minutes if I don't get my caffeine and sugar fix. Plus, there's always the boss to worry about..."

Sam rolled his eyes at the first comment, but nodded and complied all the same. As the two customers walked out, Sam decided he was going to have to bug Dean just a little on the way he was checking out Castiel's ass.

And if Sam was checking out Gabriel's... Well, that could be his little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst author ever and I never update. I'm sorry. I think I should get on a schedule, set myself a deadline... in the meantime, thanks for reading. Again, I apologize for the delay. I'll update more often now, I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official, I'm the worst fanfic writer in the history of the universe. I'm so sorry it took so long to finish. In my rush to get this updated while I still have motivation, I left it unbeta'd, so all mistakes in this are mine.
> 
> Hope you guys don't hate me for taking so long. I'll make up for it. Any of you that read this, if you want something else in this verse (or just a fic in general) message me and I'll write a piece for you. (Can you message people on here? If you can't, shoot me a message on kevvinsolo.tumblr.com). I promise, I'll have your requests up by... let's say the first week of August, as I'll be out of town for a week with limited wifi.
> 
> Again, thank you, and I'm so, so terribly sorry for abandoning this work for so long.

"Dean, Cas is here!"

Dean smiled at Jo, who had leaned up to whisper the message in his ear. They had just hired her, but it already seemed like he had known her for years. She was like a little sister to Sam and Dean, and she knew exactly which customer was the respective boy's favorite without either of them telling her. "Thanks," he said lowly, moving out to the front while Jo pretended to have business to attend to.

Cas was with Gabriel, who appeared to be craning his neck to look at something in the back. Dean smiled politely at Gabriel, then turned a warmer expression towards the darker haired brother. "Heya Cas, how's it goin?"

"I'm doing well, Dean, and you?"

Dean would never fail to swoon at Cas' ridiculously formal speech. He had learned that Cas was an English professor at the local college, which explained the speech patterns and the constant need for coffee. "Pretty good, man," Dean replied. "The usual for you and Gabe?"

"Not for me," Gabriel said offhandedly, still looking in the kitchen. He looked at Dean, then at Cas, before smiling to himself and walking behind the counter. As Dean started to protest, Gabriel held a hand up, smirking lewdly. "I'd much rather eat your brother. Now, if you'll excuse me." With that, Gabriel walked to the back.

Dean sputtered, and Cas reached across the counter to put his hand over Dean's. Great, now Dean was blushing for an entirely different reason.

"It's best to just allow Gabriel to do as he wants in this case," Cas told him. "I am fairly certain he won't attempt anything too radical in public."

Dean finally tore his gaze away from Gabriel, where he was grinning as Sam had the expression that could only be defined as internal flailing. He looked at Cas, who almost seemed... expectant? He didn't pull his hand away until another customer behind Cas coughed loudly.

"Sorry," he muttered to Cas. The professor nodded and moved away so the next customer could place her order.

As Dean fixed the orders, he was suddenly yanked back into the kitchen. He yelped quietly as an angry Jo appeared in front of him.

"Two questions - why the hell did you let Gabriel steal Sam while he was in the middle of making bear claws, and why the hell did you let your brother get some before you?"

Dean blinked. "W-What?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Jo huffed. "You let Gabriel back here, which, whatever. I'm mainly pissed that I have to remake the pastries Sam dropped, but I'll give him hell for that later. What I'm annoyed with you for is that you let your brother win the contest of 'who's gonna start dating their Novak brother first?' I bet Ash money!"

"Who?"

"My brother, Dean! You've met him a hundred times, why don't yo-" Jo cut herself of, glaring at Dean. "But that is so beside the point, and you know it!"

Dean shook his head in hopes of understanding. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jo asked. "I want you to ask him out. Not because I bet money, but because you, Dean Winchester, are acting like a preteen with a crush, when he's obviously interested in you. You just need to get over whatever nerves you've got and do it."

Dean gaped like a fish, and Jo sighed. "Seriously, go!" she said, pushing him towards the counter. 

He only had time to blink before he was in front of Castiel. The dark haired man frowned in concern. "Is something wrong, Dean?"

The barista stammered for a second, before trying to smile. "Do...doyouwannagoonadateorsomething?"

Cas tilted his head. "I'm sorry?"

"Do-" Dean cleared his throat. "Do you wanna go on a date or something? I mean no pressure I just-"

"Dean." Cas almost looked like he was repressing a smile. "Calm down. I'd love to go on a date with you."

Dean smiled, just as Sam and Gabriel came out from the back, both of them flushed and with messy hair.

Gabriel caught the goofy smiles from the pair and whistled. "One set of brothers dating the other? Now this ought to be interesting." 


End file.
